Sesshy Needs Love Too
by DireWolfLuvzChocolate
Summary: How will Kagome deal with a broken heart? KagomexSesshomaru, MirokuxSango
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just start off by saying that this is my very first fanfic story (in case you hadn't noticed), and I apologize in advance for anybody that might seem OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't think people would like me very much if I did, because it would be called Sesshomaru...**

* * *

"It was five years ago today" I think to myself. Not looking where I was going, I walk into a person. I mumble an apology to the person and look up to find Sango staring at me. "Kagome is something wrong?" Sango asks me. "Oh it's nothing, just thinking about some things, don't mind me." I reply back to her and scratch the back of my head nervously. She looks at me and I know she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't question me further, so I let my mind wander back to that fateful day. "I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

~Flashback~

We were still hunting for Naraku back then and that day was just like any other, until she showed up. The day started with our normal grunts and groans about travel, until we found a hot springs and decided it was high time to relax a little. Sango and I were getting our bathing necessities ready when Inuyasha decided to start picking on Shippo. Sango looked at me and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if I was going to break them up or not. I sighed and yelled "sit boy" in Inuyasha's direction. After hearing the sound of Inuyasha's body being smushed into the ground, I turned and walked towards the hot springs with Sango in tow.

When we got to our destination Sango asked me why I didn't scold Inuyasha like I normally would. I responded by saying I wasn't in the mood for his childish antics and with that I got in the hot springs signaling that I was done with the conversation. After our bath we came back to camp to find Inuyasha rummaging through my bag. My face turns slightly red and I yell "What are you doing in my bag?!" Inuyasha doesn't even look up as he yells back "I'm looking for food! You girls took forever on your little bath time adventure and i'm starving". I roll my eyes and snatch the bag away from him.

"Here you go Miroku" I say as I hand him his meal. I hand Sango and Shippo their meals as well. "Thank you Kagome" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo say while Inuyasha just glares at me. I reach into my bag and slowly pull out a cup of ramen. If Inuyasha had a tail I was sure it would be wagging right now. That thought made me giggle and Inuyasha took that time to grab the cup out of my hand. "Hey! At least say thank you!" I yell at him and he replies with a garbled version of thank you, as his mouth was stuffed full of ramen. Everyone just smiles and laughs at his ridiculous attempt to thank me.

After our little lunch, we head out on our journey again. It was late into the evening by the time Inuyasha finally stopped to let us make camp and we were all sitting around the fire we made and were just about to start eating, when all of a sudden we see Inuyasha leap from his position and run to the very edge of our camp. At the edge of the clearing was a hunched over Kikyo leaning on a tree. We all saw Inuyasha rush to her and wrap his arm around her for support while he asked what had happened to her. She whispered something to him and his eyes got wide.

The next thing I knew she had taken a knife and stabbed it into his side. Then she made a small barrier that covered her and Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I all got to our feet and were about to attack when a strong gust of wind came and knocked us off our feet. My body was thrown backwards from the unexpected wind and I was sent sailing into a tree and then all I remember was darkness.

* * *

**So that was the very first chapter of Sesshy needs love too, and of course I plan to write more...because it wouldn't be a very good romance story if there wasn't any romance...and sesshy wasn't even mentioned :,,(**

**Please review and tell me if you think my chapter is a good length.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshomaru...*cries***

* * *

I opened my eyes and tried sitting up, but a hand gently pushed me back down.

"What happened?" I ask Miroku as he helps me lay back down on Kirara's back.

"You have a really bad wound on your head." He replies

"I don't care about me; where is Inuyasha?" I ask the monk, who looks like he is trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"Tell me Miroku; I need to know what happened." I tell him sternly.

"We don't know...yet" He says and looks off into the forest. Sango takes the break in our conversation as her cue to explain and looks up at me.

"Kagura came and took Kikyo and Inuyasha with her, so we are heading in the direction they flew off in." She says to me with a worried look in her eyes. 'Well that explains what we're doing in the forest' I thought to myself. Suddenly a chill runs down my spine and I start feeling a heaviness weighing down on my heart. I look around and use my miko powers to search for any youkai in the area, but I find none which could only mean that something bad was going to happen. Shippo gave me a pat on the shoulder and snuggled into my arms.

We walked for hours (well Miroku, Sango, and Kirara did, they wouldn't let me walk in my "condition") until we wandered into a village and started asking around if they had see a youkai flying over earlier that day. We weren't making any progress with the villagers, so we decided to make camp nearby and take a short break to figure out what to do next. Miroku was the first to break the silence as he cleared his throat and said

"I think we should ask more of the villagers if they have seen Kagura's feather."

"We have asked all of the villagers already." Sango replied and shook her head.

"Not all of them" we all turn around to see who had spoken and find a boy looking directly at us. 'How did none of us notice him?' I thought as I looked around at my companions faces only to find them just as surprised.

"I can mask my scent" the little boy said in response to our surprised and confused looks.

"But humans can't mask their scents." Sango says to the boy. I was about to agree when I noticed something different about the boy.

"You are a hanyou aren't you?" I ask the small child and he nods in response.

"What is your name?" I ask him.

"I do not have a name." Was his reply, to which all of our faces took on a shocked and sad expression.

"Were you not given one by your mother or father?" Asks Miroku.

"I do not know my mother or my father." Said the boy, sadly.

"Well then what would you like to be called?" I ask him, not wanting to pry further into his life, as it looked like he was going to cry any minute.

"Pick a name? For myself?" The little boy said as he put his hand up to his head to scratch it while he thought.

"Oh I know! How about Tenzin?" He said as a big grin lit up his face.

"Tenzin it is!" I say "Now back to business; Tenzin have you seen the giant white feather flying in the sky." I ask him.

"Yes, I saw it earlier today. I ran into the village trying to show the villagers that a youkai might be coming, but no one would listen!" He said and started fiddling with his hands as he continued, "it's not that it's unnatural to ignore me, but they wouldn't even look up in the sky refusing to listen to me at all."

I smiled sadly as I knew that this young half demon child was experiencing something her missing friend had gone through. 'Friend?' I thought to myself 'More like unrequited love' I sighed at that thought and then noticed that everyone's gaze was now on me.

"Are you alright kagome?" Shippo asks as he hops into my lap and looks into my eyes. I blush as I realize I hadn't said anything for the past few minutes and had missed part of the conversation while thinking about my failure of a "love life".

"Yes Shippo I'm alright, I was just thinking of Inuyasha" 'Well it's not a total lie' I thought to myself. My friends look at me with sad expressions and then turn back to Tenzin.

"Thank you for telling us where they went Tenzin." Miroku spoke as he handed Tenzin an apple and a biscuit.

"Take these as a thank you" he said and Tenzin's eyes got wide as he started stuttering a thank you to. After he had said his thanks he scurried off back into the forest.

"I wish there was more we could do for him" I said, as I looked at Sango and Miroku. Miroku replied with a nod and Sango said she did too. I thought about Tenzin and his terrible treatment from the villagers. 'Why must humans and demons hate half demons? Obviously demons and humans don't really hate each other that much, because there are hanyous.' I didn't think I would ever get why every race hated the other even though they were the same on the inside. Miroku's voice interrupted my thoughts, as he said Tenzin told them that Kagura had headed west so that was the direction they were headed now. I got up from my spot and started packing up.

"Where are we headed?" I ask Miroku as I lift my backpack over my shoulders.

"We are going West, according to Tenzin." Miroku answers. Kirara looks up and nods in agreement to his statement.

"West it is then." I say as I face the west and look into the forest.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Stop this foolish behavior, we need to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled at Rin for the tenth time.

"But Master Jaken look at all the pretty flowers!" Rin replied while running around plucking wild flowers as she went. Jaken started running behind her trying to catch her, but ended up tripping over a rock. Growing irritated at the imps futile attempt to catch the girl I stepped on his head and leaped over to where Rin was.

"Lord Sesshomaru I picked some flowers for you!" Rin said as she held a bouquet of flowers in front of her. I couldn't help but smile, inwardly of course, this sesshomaru does not show emotion.

Jaken took this time to barge his repulsive green head into the conversation and shook his staff in front of her face, about to go off on another rant until I picked up a small pebble and quietly threw it at his head. Jaken flinched and then rubbed his head. As he drew his hand away he screamed "I'm leaking life essence! Milord! I'm dying!" I smirked at his reaction and then quickly slid my stoic mask back on. I looked out at the sky and decided that we would make camp here tonight as the sun would be setting soon.

"Jaken." I stared at his greenish head until he turned around and answered "Yes Milord?"

"We will make camp here tonight. Find Rin some food." I say and then gather my cloud and start ascending; looking down only once to make sure that he was following my instructions.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**A big shoutout to StandInTheRain96 and DefyingGravity95 for all of their help :D**

**They both have awesome sauce stories that will keep you entertained.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize in advance for the short chapter, but I wanted to make it more dramatic. XD I promise I'll update soon! **

**And now for our feature presentation! (Pretend Tinker Bell just flew across your screen)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Tinker Bell**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

After five hours of traveling we finally reached the mountain that Tenzin had told us about. Thanks to Kirara's youkai senses we knew exactly which mountain it was and once we made it to the base of the huge mound of earth sticking up in the air we could sense an evil presence. We all glanced at each other with knowing looks; Naraku was somewhere in this mountain.

Kirara grew to her full size and allowed Sango and Miroku to hop on her back. Shippo inflated himself into a big pink balloon and I hopped up onto him. I looked at Sango and nodded, notching my bow with an arrow just to be safe. 'I mean if Naraku was in that mountain who knows what was going to happen?' I thought and then mentally shook myself 'Focus kagome' (A/N: I know what's going to happen...*smiles evilly*)

I scanned the air and the ground below us, searching for anything that felt or looked like something Naraku made. Suddenly Kirara makes a sharp left turn and almost crashes into Shippo and I. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement, so I turn my head to find a large dragon youkai coming straight at us and a fireball racing right past our faces. I feel the intense heat as the dragon's attack blazes beside us.

It had two large black horns, long and sharp yellowed teeth with smoke coming from it, and dark red eyes. "Where did that come from?!" I yell to Sango and Miroku. They both look back at me and then swerve to the right as another fireball zooms past. I turn around and face the dragon, which seems much closer than before. I aim and let an arrow loose, notching another arrow, ready to let it sail right after the previous one hit its mark.

The arrow flies true and hits the youkai in the eye, causing it to roar in anger and shake it's head furiously. Sango throws her hiraikotsu, but the dragon shoots up into the sky giving us a full view of its ugly, mustard yellow, colored belly. It disappears into the clouds, only to come racing back down at full speed right on top of us. Its long and menacing black talons stretched out, ready to rip us into shreds once it was close enough.

I wasn't going to give it the chance to use those though, so I shot three more arrows at it. One hitting the youkai in its good eye and the other two embedding themselves into its chest. The dragon let out a loud growl and then a roar as it's flesh started being purified. Sango used her hiraikotsu to split the demon up the middle, as it was still falling towards us, and it disintegrated into small particles that fell around us like snow. "Well do you think there'll be anymore surprises?" I ask the group. "I hope not, but with Naraku no one ever knows." Sango says in return.

"Um Kagome..." I look down at Shippo after he grabs my attention with his words. "Yes Shippo?" I ask. A small poof was heard by everyone in the group. "I can't hold my transformation any longer" Shippo looked up at me and then both of us started falling out of the sky towards the very rocky mountain base. I scream as all of the wind rushes past me and my hair clouds my vision, and as I scream one thought keeps repeating in my mind: 'I never got to tell Inuyasha'.

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter . it's really short compared to my last one, but I couldn't resist leaving you guys at such a great part. Will Kagome die, or will she survive? Stay tuned! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so everyone knows what's happening in the chapter, I bolded and italicized Sesshomaru's Beast's thoughts (_they'll look like this_) and put Sesshomaru's in italics and put little apostrophes on the ends **_'Sesshomaru's thoughts'_**. Hope nobody gets all confused or anything, if you are please tell me and I'll try find a better way of doing it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

My beast could sense Naraku's demonic aura approaching the southernmost part of my lands. _**What is he doing here? **_my beast rumbled. '_Hn_' was all I thought in response, because I knew that it meant nothing good. My beast growled at the thought that some weak hanyou like Naraku would dare to cause a disruption in my lands. '_This Sesshomaru orders you to stop your tiresome complaining' _After that my beast was silent and I flew over the land in search of the irksome half demon that had decided to take up residence nearby.

It only took a few hours to reach the mountain Naraku was in, and I used my demon senses to pinpoint his location. I could tell he was deep in the mountain, and he was not alone. I sniffed the air and smelled multiple scents; Kagura '_normal for her to be there_', the undead priestess '_she smells revoltingly of graveyard dirt_', and the unexpected scent of the idiot hanyou with my father's fang. _**This is interesting! **_'_Hn, it seems the halfwit dog hanyou is having a party with his clay priestess and the other hanyou.'_

_**Can we participate in the fun? I haven't been able to stretch my legs in a while. **_I thought about what my inner beast had said and it was right, it hadn't gotten a chance to come out for a long time. I smirked as I thought of the many ways to rid myself of the four irritating beings that resided in the mountain. I had been careful to mask my demonic aura and I was rapidly approaching the mountain without any interruptions from Naraku's underlings, when I heard shouts coming from below me.

**Kagome's POV **

'I never got to tell Inuyasha' I thought as I fell through the air. "KAGOME!" Sango shouted at me and tried to angle Kirara down to catch us, but she was so far above us. I looked down at Shippo and reached out to him. "Grab on!" I yelled and he reached his tiny arm up and grasped onto my arm. I didn't know what to do in that instant, so I started going over all things I had lived through and thought: "Jeez Kagome you've survived all of the youkai attacks and human attacks, but nooo you didn't die in those did ya? No, you're going to die by falling while on your trek up the mountain."

I didn't know if this is what they meant by your life flashing before your eyes or not, but I did know that if someone was going to die, it wasn't going to be both of us. I pulled Shippo to me and cradled my body around him, hoping to take the brunt of the fall so Shippo would be alright, maybe with a few broken bones and bruises, but alive.

Just as I thought we were going to hit the ground at any moment, a hard, and yet soft, thing collided with us and started lifting us up and away from the very close ground and our demise. I wiggle and try to turn in an attempt to see my savior's face, but all I can do is move from side to side, as they have a very tight grip around me. 'A very tight grip...and only using one hand?' I think to myself.

My eyes widen as I think of the only being I know with one hand and a fluffy white thing on his side. 'Sesshomaru saved us?' I look down at Shippo who is clinging to me for dear life with eyes glued shut, still thinking we are plummeting to the ground and I can't help but laugh. It might be the fact that I just had a near death experience and adrenaline was pumping through me, but I couldn't stop and soon Shippo opened his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks, and then looks around and notices that there is another person in our company. "What is he...How...Since when was..What just happened?" Shippo stuttered as he tried to piece together what went down while he was praying to Kami that Kagome and him would be alright.

"Well I don't exactly know either, and i'm sure Sesshomaru won't tell us, so just go along with it." I tell shippo and try not to burst into another fit of laughter. "Lord Sesshomaru." I feel a rumble from his chest as he speaks. "What?" I ask, wondering why he's saying his name at a time like this. "You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru. These are my lands and you would do well to remember your place Miko." With that statement he set us down on a flat part of the mountain side and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I say as I try to get his attention and ask why he was here. 'Does he know that Naraku is here?' I think to myself and then look over at the Daiyoukai. 'Of course he knows Naraku is here you dummy! He's THE Sesshomaru after all!' I bit my lip in frustration at myself and was interrupted by a low growl. 'Oh no! I've been staring at him this whole time and I haven't said anything!'

"Sorry!" I immediately apologize and then get my mind back on track. "Thank you for saving us Lord Sesshomaru." I say to him as I bow my head slightly. I didn't need any extra drama at the moment, so I'd fulfill his request of me calling him Lord, for the time being. Shippo nods and then bows his head slightly too. Sesshomaru only gives us a "Hn" and then flies off to wherever he was going before our encounter.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara show up a moment later and rush over to meet us. "I thought you were going to die!" Sango said as she wipes away her tears and then hugs me. "I thought so too" I say to her and then Miroku clears his throat. "Well Kagome, care to explain to us what just happened down there?" I look at him and just as I open my mouth, Shippo starts retelling the whole event like it was some drama on tv.

"At first I thought we were going to die and I pulled Kagome to me so that she wouldn't be so afraid, but right when I was about to do an amazing act of heroism and save the day, Lord Winter came and snatched Kagome away from me! I tried to rip her away from his horrible grasp, but he knocked me unconscious and then when I woke up I gave him a piece of me and he couldn't take it so he let Kagome go and I took her here!" Shippo proudly stands up and puffs out his chest expecting the group to fully believe his tale. We all burst into laughter at his amusing version of the story and then everyone's laughter fades away as we remember the reason why we were by this mountain in the first place.

'Inuyasha please be ok' I think and then look up to the top of the mountain, almost expecting him to be racing down the side of it towards us with a cocky grin on his face. "We know how to get in" Sango said "A little further up from here, there is a cave and it does not look very inviting."

* * *

**Yay Sesshy was in this chapter! XD It's like he doesn't want to be in every chapter or something :(**

**Well...someone will have to change that huh? *grins evilly***


End file.
